HeartAndex Attack
by kaykeii
Summary: [Nejiten Story.] [Hint's of Lime and Humour. Rated T] As Tenten faints, Neji come's to her rescue. But what caused her to faint in the first place? Will youth take over the world!
1. Chapter 1

**Heart-andex Attack**

**Chapter 1**

I do not own any of the characters or the show Naruto. Although the storyline and theme are mine.

Thanks for reading, hope you review!

**-Miss.Dizz**

**Xo.xo**

**P.S.**

**Like my other story 'I Scream For Tenten', this story takes place during the 2 and a half time skip after Naruto also known as Naruto Shippuden.**

"……**." **is** talking**

_Blah blah blah _is **thinking**

* * *

Tenten woke up in her apartment and yawned, stretching her arms. Her hair was messy and weapons were scattered across her room.

"What should I do today? Hmm…I guess I could ask Neji if I could hang out with--- NEJI! TRAINING. 5 AM, AND ITS 9 AM RIGHT NOW. CRAP!" Tenten screamed as she scrambled out of bed.

"Must hurry before Neji gets mad at me," she said as she fixed her hair up into her normal 2 bun style.

"Now, where in the world is my training outfit?"

Tenten ran over to her closet and opened it, to see a hideous sight.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?! WHERE ARE ALL OF MY CLOTHES?!?!" Screamed Tenten, yet again as her face turned pale and the world went black.

Instead of her training outfit and all of her usual clothes hanging in her closet, the entire thing was filled with Green Spandex Suits. From small to large, jacket to suit, it was like God had sent Gai's grandfather to punish her for her sins.

"Ne--, Nee--, **HELP ME NEJI!" **she screamed as her twitched madly and fainted.

* * *

-Team Gai's training ground-

"Hn, can't believe Tenten forgot about training." Neji complained as his face was deep into a frown.

"Do not be so unyouthful Neji! I'm sure Tenten was just preparing her youth so that you two could have a youthful training and a youthful day!"

Neji glared at Lee with his signature Hyuuga glare.

"If you don't shut up about all that 'youth' crap I will make sure you will never get the chance to be 'youthful' with Sakura. Although it's not like you would ever get the chance," replied Neji.

As Lee sweat dropped and gave Neji a thumbs up, as they heard someone screaming in the distance.

"**HELP ME NEJI!"**

"Crap, that sounds like Tenten. What if she's hurt, what if someone's hurting her!?!" Neji cussed, turned on his Byakugan and ran off in the direction of Tenten's scream."

As Neji disappeared, Lee suddenly smiled sneakily.

"Must spread the youth!" Lee shouted as he suddenly appeared in a tye-dye spandex suit with hippie glasses as he did a thumbs up instead of a peace sign. Of course, passer byres fainted.

As Neji broke into Tenten's apartment, he called her name.

"Tenten? Where the hell are you? Are you ok?" he asked.

"Nej--, NEJI! HELP! MY EYES, THEY BURN!!" she screamed.

"I'm coming Tenten, don't hurt yourself!" he replied as he entered Tenten's room.

* * *

Don't worry guys, this isn't the end of **'Heart-Andex Attack'. **I am currently working on the next chapter, and I'm almost done. Check out my other story while I finish up the next chapter, and don't forget to come back and check!

Thanks for reading!

**-Miss.Dizz**

**Xo.xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart-andex Attack**

**Chapter 2**

I do not own any of the characters or the show Naruto. Although the storyline and theme are mine.

Thanks for reading, hope you review!

**-Miss.Dizz**

**Xo.xo**

**P.S.**

**Like my other story 'I Scream For Tenten', this story takes place during the 2 and a half time skip after Naruto also known as Naruto Shippuden.**

"……**." **is** talking**

_Blah blah blah _is **thinking**

* * *

"TEEEN-TEE---what the hell?" exclaimed Neji 

The sight before him was puzzling him. Sure enough, Tenten was there, but she wasn't hurt at all. In fact, it looked as if she was sleeping on her bed. Her closet door was half open, barely covering the sight from Neji's eyes.

Before Neji could do anything else however, Tenten shot up into a sitting position with her eyes wide open.

"Tenten? Are you alright? Was that you just now screaming my name?" asked Neji.

"Neji, please protect me!" Tenten whimpered as she flung her arms around Neji.

"It's ok, Tenten, I'm here now, and I always will be, but why were you screaming?" he asked as he nuzzled her neck with his face, breathing in her scent,"

"It wass—iit—it was in the closet Neji. Go look!" she replied.

Neji lifted his face from the crook of her neck and let her go as he slowly approached the closet with a kunai ready in his hand.

"Stand back Tenten, and I'll make sure it dies,"

Tenten nodded and stepped back.

'_Here I go. I shouldn't activate my byakugan yet, it'll just waste my chakra. Get ready, GO!'_

Neji exclaimed in his head as he threw the closet door open and started slicing the room with his kunai, not even stopping a single second to see what was truly hiding in there.

"I think I got it," said Neji.

He opened the closet door open fully, as his jaw dropped at the sight before him. He had expected there to be a wild animal or a ninja. Instead, there were rags and remaining shreds of Green Spandex.

"What the hell?!? Where's the ninja? The wild tiger? ANYTHING?!?!" screamed Neji.

Tenten whimpered as tears started to form in her eyes.

"You hate me now don't you? All because I'm scared of stupid Green Spandex," Tenten replied.

Neji turned around to face Tenten as he approached her. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck.

"Of course I don't hate you. It's just that, I never expected you to be so scared of it. I mean, Lee and Gai wear it every single day,"

"I know, but the thought of seeing myself wear Green Spandex scares me. Wait a minute, how did all that get there in the first place?" asked Tenten.

All of a sudden, a life-sized doll popped out of Tenten's closet wearing a tie-dye spandex suit, hippie glasses, thumbs up symbol necklace, much to Neji's horror.

**-THUMP-**

As Tenten fell on top of Neji as they both had a heart-attack from such an ugly sight.

* * *

**-A few minutes later-**

"**LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" **they both screamed.

"Yoshyoshyosh!" Lee screamed manically as he tapped his fingertips together as his two furry eyebrows merged together to form one gigantic eyebrow. Which or course caused people to faint.

Of course what else could Neji and Tenten do but to make out on her bed? Well, AFTER the Lee doll had been beat up and thrown into Gai's closet.

"I'm so mad at Lee," exclaimed Tenten as she pouted and her bangs fell onto her eyes.

"Hn. You look cute when you're angry," replied Neji as he smirked.

"Shut up and kiss me you fool,"

To which he replied, quite hotly in fact.

* * *

**-Gai's Room-**

"YOSH! Let my power of youth allow me to look through my closet for something to wear!" screamed Gai.

He opened up his closet, much to his bad luck.

"**WHAT HAS HAPPENED! WHAT AN UGLY SIGHT! YOSH, SOMEONE COME AND HEAL MY FIRE OF YOUTH IN MY HEART!"**

**-THUMP-**

Instead of several suits of Green Spandex, all of Tenten's clothes were found inside.

As to which Gai had a Heart-andex attack. Yes, that's how much he needs Spandex in his life.

* * *

And that is the end of** 'Heart-andex Attack!' **

**Thank you so much everybody for reading and reviewing. All of your nice comments always makes me want to write more and more.**

**Thanks for reading, and hope you review!**

**-Miss.Dizz**

**Xo.xo**


End file.
